


Kisses are Deal Makers

by islashlove



Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islashlove/pseuds/islashlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lassiter finally kissed Shawn, it was a dream come true. But when a person from Shawn's past arrives in town, it means only one thing. Shawn's happiness and life were over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> When you see either Dean's demon or Shawn's angel talking to them in their mind it will be (thought). When they are talking through Dean or Shawn and other people can hear them it will be ("Speech"). I hope this clears up any confusion.

Shawn was sitting in his small apartment. He was slowly coming down from the buzz he always gets after he has helped to solve a crime. It was like a drug to him. A high, he wished he never had to come down from.

This one had been a hard case. Three bodies, all found on the beach, each two days apart. Yet no one saw anything.

At first Shawn was stumped as well, but a little intervention and soon he was on the right track. It was so easy to see it after that. The perp had lured each victim down to a different beach. Took them into the water, raped, drowned them and then dragged the bodies out to sea. Two days later with the current, they floated back in and beached during the night.

The worst thing was, the perp was only doing this since he knew his time was up. He had made a deal with a demon and the deal was about to end. It had been a waste of three young woman's lives, all for the sake of a deal that had been sealed with a kiss.

Shawn wanted to know when the deal was to end. Not so he could save the bastard, but so he could try and keep innocent people out of the way of the Hell-hounds. Shivering, he remembered back to the first time he had dealt with the Hell-hounds. It was so unfair. Why couldn't the Hell-hounds have just left the innocents alone and gone after the dealer? Why? But then again, why didn't Dean just leave it well alone?

Taking a deep breath, Shawn closed his eyes so he could look at the images he had stored of Dean. In a place where no one cared, Dean had been there for him. He could still feel Dean's soft skin covering the strong muscles under his hands. Dean's smile. Dean's lips on his own and …"

A knock on his front door brought Shawn out of his fantasy thoughts. Another knock and Shawn let out a long frustrated sigh before opening his eyes. Groaning, he stood up and walked over to the door, just as there was another knock, one that was a lot louder than the others. Just as he reached out to the handle, Shawn froze when he heard a voice come from the other side.

"Damn it, Spencer. Open up."

"Lassie? What do you want?" Shawn asked as he pulled his hand back to his side.

"Open up, Spencer and I will tell you."

"You sound angry, so...I prefer you on that side of the door for now, but thanks for the offer. You go home and we can talk later once you have cooled down."

"No, we need to talk now. I need to know why the hell you took that chance today. He could have killed you."

"So what! As if you care."

"I do ..." Lassiter paused as he took a deep breath. "Spencer...Shawn, I do care. In fact, I care too much about you, so please …"

Lassiter stopped mid-sentence when he heard the latch on the door unlock and then open. A very confused looking Shawn stuck his head around the door. Lassiter watched as Shawn's eyes moved quickly back and forth over his face, as if he was trying to work out if he was lying.

Finally, Shawn's eyes settled on Lassiter's. "What do you mean, you care too much?"

"What I mean is, I like you. If you know what I mean."

Shawn could see that Lassiter was nervous and he couldn't help but think how cute he looked when he was unsure about his feelings. It was now that Shawn heard a familiar voice in his head.

(He's telling you the truth! He really likes you!)

Shawn responded to the voice by thinking 'Surrrrre, Lassie likes me...that way. Get real.'

(I'm as real as you are. You have always wanted this, so why …)

'I want Lassie, sure, but it's not fair to him if …'

"Spencer, are you going to just leave me standing here?" Lassiter said interrupting Shawn's conversation with the voice.

"Look Lassie, I like you and ..." Shawn's heart started to ache as he watched the biggest smile appear on Lassiter's face. Swallowing back the tears that were forming, Shawn looked down and continued. "I'm in love with you, but ..." Shawn looked back up and into Lassiter's eyes. "But we can never be together. I'm sorry."

Shawn turned and started to close the door, which Lassiter stopped by putting his foot in the way. He then pushed his way into the apartment, but Shawn didn't really fight to stop him. He just moved away, flinching, when he heard the door close.

Still with his back to Lassiter, he listened as Lassiter walked over to him. Placing his hands carefully on Shawn's shoulders, Lassiter slowly turned Shawn around, so they were facing each other.

"Lassie...please...don't do this to yourself. I'm only going to cause you heartache."

"I don't care, Shawn. I could cause you heartache just as much. I could be killed tomorrow in the line of duty and with the way you rush in, I could say the same thing about you. But after today, I realised that time is too short and I wanted you to know, no, I needed you to know how I feel about you."

"And if I just disappear one day, what would do?"

"Look for you and never give up. I love you, Shawn, and I always will." Lassiter then lent in and gave Shawn as kiss.

As his eyes closed and the kiss deepened, the voice echoed, (I think you just made a new deal, Shawn and anyway, we don't know, maybe it won't happen in your lifetime.)


	2. The Demon within Dean

Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV when he heard Sam moan. Normally any noise coming from his brother warranted a look, but since Sam was asleep on the other couch this noise caused Dean not only to look at Sam, but to raise his eyebrow in confusion.

The moan wasn't a sexual one, which Dean was grateful for, but instead it was one of pain. Was Sam in real pain, or was it just in a dream. Real pains Dean could handle, ones that were in Sam's dreams, not so.

Another groan, only this time louder. "No...stop it...Dean...help..." Sam mumbled as he started to toss and turn.

Not wanting to leave Sam in this dream state, Dean jumped up and moved over to Sam. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Dean started to shake Sam. "Sam...Sammy, wake up."

Sam sat up with a start. "Dean ...?"

"You were dreaming and ..."

"Right, sorry...a nightmare."

"Right, a nightmare. You ok?"

"Yeah, just...you had left and I couldn't find you and when I did you were a demon and ..."

"Whoa there," Dean said holding out his hand to stop Sam in his rambling. "I'm right here and I'm not a demon."

(Not in the sense that he is thinking,) the voice in Dean's head said.

'Shut up,' Dean thought in reply to the Demon within.

(Lovely, and after all that we've been through together,) the demon within smirked.

"Sam, I'm fine, you're fine and we are safe, ok."

"Sure, Dean. Sorry, I just...I guess with everything that's happened with losing Bobby, Ellen, Jo and the rest, it's just playing on my mind."

"That's better, now, how about I make us something to eat."

"Great and while you do that, I'll go and have a shower to wake me up."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean watched as Sam headed upstairs. He then headed into the kitchen of the bunker.

They had been spending a lot of time here lately and Dean for one was grateful for the break. Walking over to the fridge, he shook his head. They didn't have a normal fridge here. It wasn't white, it was one of those silly chrome ones where you could see your reflection in it.

Dean wished he could see the same face that Sam saw, reflected back at him, a clean shaven, handsome face. Instead he could see the battle scarred, half the skin ripped off face that was truly there. He was so used to seeing it now, he didn't even flinch any more, not even when the demon within, darkened his eyes to black.

("Dean, you ok?") Even though he was a demon, he was different to most demons and he actually cared for Dean's well-being.

"I'm fine," Dean whispered, half-heartedly. It was very rarely that he talked out loud to the demon within. It was always when they were alone and when Dean felt it was better than just through his thoughts. "Just tired."

("You can feel it, can't you?")

"Yes, I can. It's time for me to leave, but ..." Dean looked over his shoulder towards the stairs, before looking back towards the fridge, "I don't know if I can leave Sammy."

("I'm sorry, Dean, but we have no choice. Even if I did just leave, you would still die. But I'm sure your brother will be fine. He still has Castiel to watch over him.")

"Cas, I ..."

"Yes, Dean?"

Dean's eyes quickly turned back to their normal green, just before he swung around to find Castiel standing behind him. "Cas, when did you ..."

"I just arrived, but since you said my name, I...I thought you knew I was here."

"No, I was ..."

"Getting us something to eat, I thought?" Sam said as he entered the kitchen. "Hi, Cas."

"Sam, Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Cas, just...right, food. You want something too, Cas?"

"No thank you, Dean."

Dean quickly made some sandwiches. The whole time he could feel Sam's and Cas's eyes on him. The concern burning into his back and his soul, reminding him of everything he will have to give up very soon. But first, he needed to find where his friend, Shawn Spencer was now living.

(You should tell Castiel how you feel.)

'I can't,' Dean thought as he finished off the sandwiches. 'It wouldn't be fair.'

(True, but he could ...)

'I'm going to hell, not heaven and Castiel won't be able to pull me out of there again.'

(I'm sorry, Dean. This is my fault.)

'No, if it wasn't for you and the angel within Shawn we both would have been dead years ago. For that I'm grateful.'

(As long as you are sure, but I still think you should tell Castiel that you love him.)

'Maybe, before I leave to find Shawn, but no promises.'

"Right. Ready to eat, Sam?" Dean said turning around and smiling.

Even though Dean looked happy, Sam had this gut feeling his nightmare was about to come true.

They sat down at the table, Dean on one side, Sam across from him and Cas on the side watching them eat, or rather, he watched Dean eat. He didn't know why, but something was wrong, very wrong and he had this feeling that soon he was going to lose Dean forever. But that can't be right, can it? After all, he and Sam have both been promised a place in heaven no matter what.

"Dean, when I arrived, you said my name. Why?"

"Um...well, I was ..." Dean put down his half eaten sandwich. "Just...look I've got to go."

Shocked, Sam and Cas watched as Dean stood up and took off up the stairs and shut his bedroom door. They then just sat there, looked at each other.

Dean didn't know what to do. He just dropped onto the bed, face down.

(Right, that will really keep Castiel out, after all, he's just an angel.)

"Shut the hell up, please!" Dean snapped at the Demon within. Sitting up, Dean looked around and then grabbed his computer. "We need to find Shawn, now!"

And with that, Dean typed 'Shawn Spencer' into the search bar.


	3. Plans are Made

It didn't take Dean long to find Shawn. In fact, as soon as he had hit the 'enter' button, Shawn's name appeared with news clippings and photos about the semi-famous Psychic of Santa Barbara.

"Ok, seems like Shawn is having his usual fun."

(It looks that way and Santa Barbara, well...it looks like where we need to go.)

"Great, I'll give Shawn a call," Dean said out loud. As he picked up the phone, he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Sam standing there. His face was crunched up in worry and confusion. Dean tried to keep eye contact with his brother, but the guilt that he would have to soon leave him alone was too much and he had to look away.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sam's voice was filled with just as much worry as his face was.

"Sure! Why?" Dean said as he tried to control his own emotions so they didn't show.

"I don't know." Sam pushed himself off the door frame and moved further into the room. Sitting down on the bed beside Dean, Sam continued. "Maybe the fact that you just took off when Cas asked you a question."

"Is he still here?"

It was no more than a whisper, but Sam heard him. "No!"

(Your brother is lying. I can still feel Castiel. He is still in the bunker.)

'Then why would Sam lie, unless …' Dean thought before turning to face Sam. "You're lying. Cas is still here. Why?"

"He thinks he has upset you. He is also worried about you and so am I. Dean, I've noticed lately that you seem...lost. Please, talk to me."

"I...I want to, Sam, but...I just can't. Talking about it isn't going to make it any better."

"You don't know that, Dean."

Without a word, Dean turned away from Sam and back to his laptop. Sam just stared at his brother's back. He knew that the moment Dean shut down, he would be wasting his breath. Standing up, Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and headed out the door, but before he exited, he turned and said, "when you are ready, you know where I am."

Dean didn't move. Gritting his teeth, Sam just walked out closing the door behind him.

(Dean, we need to ring Shawn and my angel brother. We need to finish off our mission for God and Lucifer.)

"I know." Dean then picked up the phone and dialed Psych's number.

"Psych Detective Agency, Burton Guster speaking."

"I would like to speak to Shawn Spencer, please," Dean answered confused as to why Shawn didn't answer the phone himself.

"One moment, who will I say is calling?"

"Just tell him that...it's time. He will know what I mean."

"Shawn," Gus called out. He was holding the phone receiver against his chest as he waited for Shawn to respond.

"What?"

"Phone."

"You deal with it," Shawn replied as the small space ship destroyed the asteroid on the TV screen.

"He wants to talk to you and he said to tell you that it's time and ..."

Gus had never seen his best friend move so fast. Shawn was beside him before he knew it and had taken the receiver.

"Shawn here, Dean, is that you?"

"Yes, Shawn and it's time."

"Okay, where do we met?"

"You just stay there, I'll be in Santa Barbara in a few days and, Shawn ..."

"Yes, Dean."

"You need to get your affairs in order. You know that we're not coming back from this."

"I know, see you in a few days. Bye, Dean."

Gus watched as Shawn hung up the phone. He was used to Shawn's mood changes, but this was the first time he had seen Shawn become so sad in such a short time.

"Is everything...ok, Shawn?"

Shawn looked up at his life long friend. His heart was breaking. For the first time in his life, Shawn had been happy and contented. He had the love of his Lassie. He was getting along well with his dad and he had the best dream job working beside his best friend. Now, with just one phone call, he had to loose it all. Swallowing, Shawn forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, just a bit of bad news from an old friend. Look, Gus, can...can you lock up today. I just don't feel too good."

"Sure, you be careful on your way home."

"I will and...thank you."

"For what?"

"For...everything. For putting up with me and my ways. For being my friend and just being there when I needed you. Thank you."

"Shawn …?"

Gus didn't get an answer, Shawn had just turned around and walked out of the office.

That night, Dean worked long, hard and as quiet as he could, so he was ready for when he left the next day. He needed to have a good head start if he was to escape Sam and Castiel.

Turning the charm bracelet on his wrist, he picked up one of the small charms and smiled at it. It had a hidden spell on it to stop any demon or angel from being able to detect the demon within him.

Once it was off and Shawn had removed his, they would come by the hundreds, both angels and demons, trying to stop them, but they could not fail. It will be his last battle against the supernatural in this world and now, as Dean placed the last part of the angel barrier in front of the front door of the bunker, he knew he was ready, no matter what the end was going to be.

(Dean, I know you don't want to hear this, but...we need Castiel for one more thing.)

"I know, but right now I need to get some sleep." With that, Dean turned off the lights and headed to bed. He had another battle to fight in the morning, a battle he didn't want to fight, but knew he had to fight this battle if he was to escape from his brother and the angel he loves.


	4. An Angry Dean is a Dangerous Dean

When Sam walked down the stairs that morning, he found Dean already there putting breakfast on the table.

"Good morning, Dean," San said as he walked into the kitchen, "That all looks...great," Sam added as he eyed off the eggs, bacon, sausages, fresh orange juice and a pot of coffee.

"Well, I need to apologise for last night...to you and to Cas. Is he around?" Dean knew that Cas had stayed the night and even if he had tried to leave, the angel barrier would have stopped him.

"Yeah, he will be down soon. Dean, about last night. What's going on?"

"I want to tell both you and Cas at the same time."

"Oh, ok, that's fine."

"Go on, dig in," Dean said as he nodded at the food.

Sam wasn't about to argue, so he started to load the food onto a plate. An hour passed before Castiel joined them. Sam had noticed that over that hour, Dean's cheerful mood had slowly disappeared and he had become more restless, so that when his eyes seemed to brighten up a little Sam thought everything was going to just fine. But when Dean's eyes flickered for a second to black and back to his own green, Sam knew something was very wrong.

"Do you want something to eat, Cas?"

"No thank you, Dean," Cas replied, even though he was eyeing off all the food.

"Fine, Cas...I need you to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"I need you to remove this," Dean said as he lifted up his T-shirt to exposed the protection tattoo on his chest.

"No! Dean, that is the only thing that stops you from being possessed by a demon."

"I need it removed," Dean growled through gritted teeth.

"Dean, why?" Sam asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

But the reaction wasn't what either Sam or Castiel was expecting. Dean just grabbed Sam's hand and twisted it around. He then threw Sam across the room. Before Castiel could do anything, Dean had grabbed him by the throat.

"Dean, don't ..." Dean raised his other arm and Sam now found himself pinned against a wall. A crushing force was making it hard for him to breath.

"Dean, you're hurting Sam," Castiel grunted as Dean squeezed his throat even more.

Then, to Castiel's horror, he watched as Dean's eyes turned black. Dean than let Castiel go and that same hand then grabbed the arm that was aimed at Sam.

(Dean!") Dean's demonic voice sent a shiver down Castiel's body, but he was more confused about the fact that the demon was directing his attention towards Dean. ("You are hurting your brother, stop it!")

As Dean's right hand pulled down his left, the power holding Sam let go and he came crashing down. Gasping for air, Sam watched as Dean and the demon seemed to be fighting over control.

("Dean, please. I'm weakening and ...") as if those words did something, the fight stopped and by the look of it, the demon won. Turning to look at Sam, the demon's eyes watched as Castiel healed Sam's wounds. Sam could have sworn he saw envy and...guilt in them.

"Get out of my brother," Sam snapped at the the demon.

("I'm glad you are better, Sam and as for leaving Dean, I would if I could. This mark on Dean's chest keeps me in, just like it keeps demons out. It was why Dean was asking Castiel to take it off. Plus, if I leave, your brother will die.")

"You mean, YOU were asking Castiel to remove it?"

("Yes and no, it was Dean asking, but he knows it is time for me to leave and ...")

"You just said that if you leave, Dean will die," Castiel interrupted.

("That is true and I wish I could heal him before I leave, but I can't. It isn't within my power, but the time has arrived and Dean knew that when he said yes to be my host, that this day would come. If he hadn't, Dean would have died years ago.")

"So what? You're trying to tell me that Dean asked you to possess him?"

("Of course not, Sam. My angel bother and I met Dean and his friend after they had been mortality wounded. We asked if they were willing to be our hosts. We explained that if we got to a point where we could no longer keep them alive or if the mission that we are on for God and Lucifer start(ed) that they would die and yet...they both still said yes. Otherwise we could not have possessed them.")

"You are angel?"

("No, Castiel. I am a demon, my brother is an angel.") Sam and Castiel watched as the demon's hand reached out to steady itself on the nearby chair and then his eyes returned to Dean's green ones.

"We are wasting time. Are you going to remove the the protection mark or not, Cas?"

"Dean, I ..."

"Please Cas, the demon within wasn't lying. I have accepted my fate. I've accepted that I'm going to hell when this is all over, too. Don't make it that he will have to rip my body apart from the inside to get out."

"If you are sure, Dean, I will do it."

"I am and Sam, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you, but we were desperate. Soon, now that the mission has started, the spell that has hidden the demon from all other demons and angels will fail and then, any demon or angel in the area will be coming after us."

"Why?"

"The demon within and his brother's mission threatens all supernatural creatures, that is why they will do anything to stop it."

"Dean, I'm an angel and I don't know what you are talking about."

"I know, Cas, but you will. You will all understand."

Castiel placed his hand over the mark. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Dean answered, staring deep into Cas's eyes.

They never broke eye contact as Castiel burned off the mark. He watched as the pain entered Dean's eyes, but when he finished the pain was still there and he could feel the blood running under his hand. Still he couldn't move his hand. Castiel could also feel Dean's heart beat. Using his angel powers he healed the wound he had just caused.

"Thank you and...I'm sorry."

"For what, Dean?"

"This," as soon as the words left Dean's lips, Cas and Sam found themselves being thrown across the room again. The power was now holding them down and all they could do was watch as Dean put his coat on and then walk away. Stopping at the top of the stairs, Dean turned around and looked at them. "I am truly sorry, but please, don't follow me." With that, Dean walked out of the bunker and closed the door.

Outside, the demon within made Dean to stop. (You should have told Castiel how you felt about him.)

'Why? I just broke his heart without adding to that heartbreak as well, by telling him something he can never have. Anyway, we need to get to Santa Barbara.'

Walking over to the Impala, Dean took out the keys, a letter and all of his ID's and threw them on the drivers seat. He then started to walk down the road and away from the life he once knew.

As soon as the door had closed, Sam and Cas were free. They raced up the stairs and to the door, only to find that they were being blocked by some invisible shield. Looking down, Sam saw the traps. "Ok, I take it one is to stop angels, but ..."

"The other is a human one and since Dean has a demon inside of him ..."

"He could just walk over them. Damn it!" Sam shouted as he punched against the shield, only to have his hand go through it.

Crouching down, Sam could see the two traps were overlapping each other and the part his hand went through was the angel one. Rubbing it out, as far as it let him, he then got Cas to rub out the human one. It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the door and freedom. But Sam's heart dropped when he saw that Dean hadn't taken the Impala, as it meant that it was going to be harder to track Dean down.


	5. Finalising His Affairs

After leaving Gus alone in the Psych office, Shawn visited all the paces he owed money to and paid off his debts. He then withdrew what money he had left and closed down his bank accounts.

It had taken him all afternoon, but he had done it. He had just about finalised all his affairs, but there were still a few left. The harder ones…like closing down Psych. He was still up in the air whether or not to just leave Gus the money to do it. It did seem like the most logical thing to do.

In the last part of the afternoon and while he cooked a special dinner for him and Lassie, Shawn wrote out letters to his friends and family. Shawn knew there would be very little of him left to find. Bones, maybe, but not much else. He knew it was going to be hard for them, but...he also knew that it would be better that they thought he had just taken off again. Yes, that would be the best for them all.

The letters were simple. Just explaining that he had just had enough. That he had grown bored with it all and it was time for him to move on. As Shawn wrote the letter to Gus, a few tears fell as he explained why he had left him to pick up the pieces and close the only job Shawn had truly loved doing.

How he was running away.

Once again.

Somehow, Shawn wished this was the case. That...he had become bored with or lost the excitement he had for the life he was living right now, but that wasn't the case. It hadn't truly died. He hadn't become...now what was that word Gus had used...'Jaded', wasn't it. That's right, Gus had told Shawn he had the 'Jaded Syndrome'.

He remembered laughing at him, but Shawn had still looked up what it meant. True, there was no such syndrome, but the word Jaded really did exist and it truly did described Shawn and his way of life.

Life!

Right now, Shawn loved the life he was living. Maybe that was why this was happening. Because he was happy and Shawn Spencer didn't deserve happiness. He didn't deserve the love of his Lassie.

(You are wrong.) The Angel's voice echoed in Shawn's mind.

'About what?' Shawn flinched a little at his thoughts, he didn't mean them to be so blunt.

(You do deserve love...and happiness, and if I could change what is happening, I would.)

'I know and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be …'

(I understand. You're upset and feel betrayed. Both by me and your heart. I just wish it didn't have to be this way.)

'It was my decision. Mine and Dean's and we knew what we were signing up for. Can I ask you a favour?'

(Anything.)

'I want to be alone with Lassie tonight and ...'

(Do worry, I will sleep so I can build up my strength for the task ahead of us.)

'Thank you,' Shawn said giving a small, sad smile.

(Any time, Shawn, but right now I would check your chicken before it burns.)

"Damn it," Shawn said as he raced over to the oven. "Thank god, it's fine."

(I will leave you alone now, Shawn.)

"Thank you," Shawn whispered.

Shawn then returned to the letters, put them in their envelopes with each person's name and then hid them in a drawer he knew that Lassiter wouldn't go into. He then finished off the dinner and waited for Lassiter to get home.

Lassiter couldn't keep his mind on his work. Something was wrong with Shawn and that worried him. Not that he had seen Shawn, who was acting his normal self, since that morning; it was the phone call he had received from Guster around lunch time. Something about a strange phone call and then Shawn just walking out on him.

He was so attempted to ring Shawn just to check on him. But they had made an agreement not to call the other unless it was an emergency and Gus's call didn't fall into that category. In fact, Shawn had most likely gotten lost in his thoughts and didn't even realise what he had done.

Too bad the feeling of dread that Lassiter had since Gus's phone call had doubled the moment he walked into the apartment he and Shawn shared. Too bad that the dread kept on growing with every step he took. But the moment Lassiter saw Shawn, the alarm in his head went off and nothing he could do would quiet it.

Sitting in the lounge chair that was facing him was Shawn. Lassiter didn't know why the alarm bells were going off; Shawn was dressed like he always dressed.

It was the smile Shawn was wearing.

Lassiter couldn't put a finger on it. It wasn't Shawn's normal smile. It didn't reach his eyes and it looked forced. However, Shawn's eyes told a different story. Their usual sparkle was gone. There was some there, but it looked more like it was from leftover tears. In fact, his eyes were sad. Lassiter could still see the love Shawn had for him and maybe, too, a lot stronger love. But overall, Shawn looked like he was about to walk out on him.

"Shawn...is everything, okay?"

"Of course it is, Lassie," Shawn said as he stood up and walked over to his lover. Taking Lassiter's hand, Shawn led him to the kitchen table. "I just thought that we could spend some...alone time, that's all."

Lassiter smiled and sat down at the table. Shawn served the meal and they talked about Lassiter's day. Tonight, Shawn was going to be focused solely on Lassiter and no one else.

After dinner, Shawn cleaned up while Lassiter had a shower. When he exited the bathroom, Shawn was already lying on the bed. Lassiter joined him and then Shawn rolled him on to his stomach and gave him the best massage he had ever received.

Afterwards, they made love. Lassiter wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew, that night was the best night he and Shawn had ever had. They then feel asleep in each other arms.

Meanwhile, back at the bunker, Sam and Castiel were searching for any clue as to where Dean could have gone. Dean, as himself, was limited. His fear of flying grounded him and how far he could drive in a certain amount of time would have made it easy to track him.

But Dean wasn't himself. He was possessed by a demon and that demon had some crazy plan in mind. As a demon, Dean could be anywhere in the world. Castiel was starting to flip through the phone book in Dean's room when Sam's words made him jump.

"Got it!"

"You have?"

"Santa Barbara," Sam said as he looked closer at Dean's computer screen. "He's going to Santa Barbara to meet a...Shawn Spencer, a psychic for the police department there." Sam then showed Cas the image of Shawn and Gus standing outside the Psych office.

"So we are going to Santa Barbara. Are we taking the Impala?" Castiel asked.

"Yes and at least we will have help there."

"Who?"

"Detective Carlton Lassiter. He's a friend of mine and he is an ex-hunter as well." Sam then pointed at the Lassiter in the same image as before.

"Then we better get going."

"Right. I will give Carlton a call when we arrive."


	6. The Book of Legends

Detective Lassiter let out a long groan. It was his day off and he had planned to sleep in, holding Spencer as close to him as he could. He still had this funny feeling that something was wrong. Wrong with Spencer and with the world, in general.

As his phone rang again, he reached out and grabbed it. Pulling the phone under the covers, in hopes to not wake Spencer who was still asleep beside him, Lassiter looked at the caller ID.

'Unknown Number,' flashed on the phone screen.

'At least it wasn't work,' he thought as he answered it. "Detective Lassiter," he whispered.

Sam screwed up his face as he looked at his phone. He was sure he had heard someone answer at the other end, but it was so quiet, he started to wonder. Then he worried that his friend, being a cop, might be in a place where he can't actually talk too loud. "Carlton...Carlton Lassiter?" Sam quietly inquired.

"Yes, who...who is this?"

The annoyance in Lassiter's voice was easily heard and Sam was starting to get worried. "It's...Sam, Sam Winchester and ..."

"Sam, how did you get this number?" Lassiter asked as he sat up.

It was now he realised that Shawn wasn't in bed with him. Instead, the weight he could feel against his back was a bunch of pillows. He didn't get up to look for Spencer, he knew in his heart that he was long gone.

"It's me, Carlton, that's how I got your number. Look...if right now isn't a good time I'll ..."

"No, you're fine. I was being quiet because I thought my boyfriend was still in bed asleep. What's up?"

"I need your help. My brother Dean, he's gone missing. I know he was heading to Santa Barbara and I think he was planning to meet up with a man called...Shawn Spencer."

Lassiter sat straight up and looked around the room. It was as if he was expecting Spencer to just walk in, because his name had been mentioned, but nothing happened. Letting out a sigh, Lassiter climbed out of bed.

"Why are you so worried about your brother?" As Lassiter listened to Sam explain he searched the wardrobes.

"He's...possessed by a Demon," Sam said coming straight to the point.

Those words made Lassiter freeze. 'Why would a demon want Spencer? Does Spencer know about Demons?' were some of the thoughts that ran through Lassiter's mind, but at least he was a little relieved that all of Spencer's clothes were still in the wardrobe. That means he hadn't gone far.

"Do you know what this demon wants with Spencer?"

"Not sure, only that...the Spencer guy might have an angel in him."

"No way Spencer has an angel in him." Lassiter chuckled.

"Do you know this Spencer?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. When you hit town, do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Already here. How about we come around to your place?"

"Sure, I'll put the kettle on."

After giving Sam his address and a few instruction to get there, Lassiter put on the kettle and waited for Sam to arrive. He also thought about what Sam had said about his brother being taken over by a demon and that demon was here looking for Spencer. What in the world could any demon want with Spencer? If anything, they would be running the opposite direction. So what could it be?

Lassiter didn't get to think too long before his doorbell rang. Opening the door, he was expecting to see a very young looking, childlike, Sam, but instead, a very grown-up man stood there. Behind Sam, was a much shorter man in a trench coat. Lassiter couldn't help but think he looked like a mixture of Columbo and Monk.

"Sam," Lassiter finally said as he nodded at his old friend.

"Carlton, look...we," Sam said as he turned to face Castiel, before looking back to Lassiter, "don't have much time."

"Then you better come inside," Lassiter said as he stepped back to allow the two men to pass.

They moved into the living room and while Sam and Lassiter sat down, Castiel looked around. Lassiter watched him for a second, before returning his attention to Sam.

"A friend of yours?"

"His name is Castiel and he is an angel. Dean and I have been working with Cas for a while now."

As Sam talked, Lassiter watched Sam's movements and expressions. He could see the tension and stress Sam had, especially when he mentioned his brother's name. He wanted to help his

friend, but at the same time he wanted to protect Spencer.

"Tell me all that you know about the demon," Lassiter asked.

Sam went to answer, but Castiel got there first.

"He's weak, not like a normal demon. Dean is stronger, he could ..." Cas pursed for a second, as if he was thinking about something, before continuing. "No, Dean should have been about to defeat this demon, but he didn't try."

"Also, Dean had a protection tattoo on his chest," Sam added when Cas seemed to lose himself in thought. "So the demon has been with him for years."

"So the demon is trapped?"

"Not anymore. The demon ..." Cas turned to face Lassiter and Sam. "Or Dean...had me remove the tattoo."

"You think Dean had some control?"

"Some, he ..." This time Cas just stared at Sam.

"When the demon wanted the tattoo removed, it was...at least we thought it was the demon. It had pinned me against the wall and I was sure it was going to kill me, but...it's other had pulled down the hand that was holding me and we heard the demon beg Dean to stop it. We got the feeling the demon didn't want to hurt us."

Sam watched as Lassiter shifted uncomfortable in his seat. It was like he knew who he was talking about. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Lassiter asked, "What did the demon or Dean say its name was and what did it say about the angel it was looking for?"

"Only..." Sam pursed as he thought back.

"He had no name, nor did his brother the angel. But he, or Dean, kept referring to them as the Demon with-in."

"That's what I was worried about," Lassiter said as he stood up and walked over to his bookcase.

Pulling down the right corner of the case, a panel slid open. Lassiter reached into the dark hole and pulled out a very old book. From where Sam sat he could see that the book was leather bound, but the symbols on it, he didn't recognise.

"The book of the beginning," Castiel whispered through his held breath. "I thought that book was a myth."

"It's been in my family for generations," Lassiter replied as he placed the book down on the coffee table in front of Sam. "It is believed to have been written by both angels and demons," Lassiter continued as he opened it to a certain page.

He then pulled out a magnifying glass from the vase in the middle of the table. As he moved the magnifying glass over the symbols, they changed to English.

"I could use a magnifying glass like that," Sam said as he watched the words change.

"My great grandfather was a Man of Letters, it belonged to him."

"I wonder if there is one in the bunker," Sam commented as he looked at Cas.

"You know where one of the bunkers are?" Lassiter questioned.

"Yes, we live there now. Our grandfather was a Man of Letters, too."

"Good, this book belongs there, I will give it to you when you go home."

"Thanks, now what does this say about the demon that has Dean?"

"It's a legend, more than fact. But basically, the demon was created by God and its brother was created by Lucifer in a pact that if the earth ever got overrun by demons and angels, they would make a single gate way to both. They would do no harm to their hosts and both need permission from the host to use them."

"Well the, do no harm, one they're not obeying," Sam said with regret in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Dean, or the demon, made it quite clear. When he leaves Dean's body, Dean is going to die," Sam replied. Lassiter could see that Sam was upset about this.

"From what I have read, they only stay in the host's body for its life time. So if Dean would have died a long time ago, then the demon should have moved on. But then again, you did say that Dean had on a protection tattoo so if somewhere along the way he was fatally wounded then ..."

"No, Dean has been killed several times and we angels have brought him back. The tattoo trapped the demon, so he couldn't leave," Castiel interrupted.

"That means that this demon went to hell and back with Dean," Sam added. "But that doesn't explain why Dean is going to die when it leaves."

"No, but this does." Lassiter said as he turned the book more. "Neither the demon or the angel have healing powers. They might not be able to repair the damage done."

"But you did, right, Cas?"

"I...I healed the damage I knew about. There could have been more and I ..." The devastation in Castiel's eyes that he might have failed Dean, was also in the angel's voice. "I'm sorry, Sam. I'm ..."

"It wasn't your fault, Cas. Dean should have trusted us. So there isn't anything we can do."

"I think there is if you really want to save your brother, but I want Shawn saved too."

"What!" Castiel and Sam snapped at the same time. Excited with the idea of the hope of saving Dean.

"Well, we will need another angel." Lassiter looked over at Castiel. "Can you get one here?"

"No, I'm cut off from heaven right now."

"If Gabriel was still alive we could have persuaded him," Sam added before his face lit up with an idea. "We do have Crowley." He smiled at Cas.

"And he still does owe us a few favours." Castiel understood where Sam was going with this. "Would a Demon do?"

"I guess so, as long as he has the power to heal."

"He can and as far as we know, he never harms his meat suits," Sam replied.

"Then we are summoning a demon," Lassiter said clasping his hands together. "Hope we don't upset whomever is in charge of hell by doing this."

"We will, Crowley gets a little upset when we call." Seeing the confusion on Lassiter's face, he explained. "Crowley IS the King of Hell."

"Great, how do we do this?"

Pulling out his phone, Sam dialled Crowley's number. "I hope he picks up."


	7. The Meeting of the Four

Shawn sat on the beach watching the sunrise. He knew that it would be the last one he would see unless his heaven had one. But he had this funny feeling it wouldn't. He just hoped that his memory would stay intact and he would be able to recall this whenever he wanted.

He took in all of it. The star lit, black sky as it changed to the lighter and then a darker blue sky of day. The sounds of the seagulls and the ocean crashing on the shore. And the smell of the salted air as it warmed up.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and replayed it all in his mind. It was there, all of it. When he finally let go of the breath and opened his eyes again, his sight was blocked by a man standing on the water's edge. It was Dean.

Smiling, Shawn stood up and walk over to his friend.

"I see you got here."

"Yeah," Dean replied without taking his eyes off the sunset. "Believe it or not...this is the first time I've been to the beach."

Shawn could hear the bitterness and the irony in Dean's voice. He wished there was another way, anyway that this could end, but there wasn't. Sighing, he weaved his fingers into Dean's.

"Do you remember the first day we meet?" Shawn asked as he thought back to that day.

Dean let out a small chuckle as he, too, remembered that rainy day.

"Sure I do. You were a little dork."

"No more than you were. At least I wasn't hiding in the closet."

"It was raining," Dean said trying to change the topic.

"Yeah," Shawn replied as he gave Dean a sidewards glance. "It was raining. I was looking out the window watching it when they brought you in. Man," Shawn added as he shook his head. "You really didn't want to be there. Did you?"

"No! I wanted to get out there and find my dad. I was scared, Shawn. It was really the first time I had been on my own. Sammy had gone off to college and Dad was missing." Turning his head to look into Shawn's eyes, Dean continued. "I'm glad you were there. You kept me sane in a place that I should have gone mad. Thank you!"

"You don't need to thank me. I think we both saved each other. You were lost. No direction to go. I was...I thought I was crazy. That...that I deserved to be in that mental home. But the truth was, we just needed someone to believe in us and...we did."

Shawn watched as Dean blushed a little and that cute little, self-conscious smile appeared. Shawn had learnt that Dean only smiled like this whenever someone gave him a compliment because he never felt like he was worthy enough for any sort of praise. Something Shawn felt that Dean hardly ever got and even now, after all these years, he could see that Dean still believed that he wasn't worthy.

Swallowing, Dean broke eye contact and looked back towards the ocean. The sun was now higher in the sky and day was well on its way. "I'm sorry, Shawn," Dean said. His voice was low, but Shawn heard it just as well.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Dean. If I hadn't met you, I would most likely be dead now. Taken my own life. Thanks to you, I understood I wasn't mad. That I wasn't seeing things. You tried to protect me and it didn't work. You can't save everyone."

"I tried to."

"I know you did, but sometimes, it's just not possible and...I don't regret standing by you. We did our best back there and we stood our ground. We may have failed to save those that had already chosen their fate, but in doing so, we met our own fate. Our...own demon and angel. Regret for the past. It's not for people like you and me. We could only live for the now."

"What about now. Do you regret what you are about to leave behind?"

"I regret the pain that those I love are going to feel, but in the end, in their hearts, they always knew that I would leave again, someday."

"Did you ever fall in love, Shawn? Did you?"

"Yes, I did and he is the one, I truly think, will miss me. What about you, Dean. After me, did you...leave the closet and find love? And...are you leaving anyone behind that would give a damn?"

"I...I'm leaving my brother behind. We finally reconnected, if you know what I mean. But he will be fine. Sammy, he's strong. He has Cas and Crowley to keep an eye on him. As for getting out of that closet, no. I had a few joining me in there, but the one I actually fell for. He was too...I just couldn't tell him. I just couldn't."

Shawn looked at Dean. He had gone quiet. It was now that Shawn saw that Dean's eyes turned black. ("It was an angel that Dean had fallen for,") the demon with-in said. ("The Guarding of Heaven, Castiel.")

Dean's eyes returned to his normal green, but Shawn knew that shocked look on Dean's face. He wasn't shocked by the fact that the demon with-in had outed him. Dean was shocked as to who he had fallen for. Evidently, Dean didn't know who Castiel was.

"Wow, Dean. You really couldn't just choose a nobody like me, could you?" Shawn chuckled.

"Damn it! I'm so glad that I hadn't told Cas how I really felt about him. What about your love. Who is he?"

"Lassie? No one really. Just the most amazing man, excluding yourself, I have ever known. I could never read him. Not like everyone else. He was just..."

Dean was sure that Shawn was going to continue, but instead, Shawn's eyes glowed blue and he knew that the angel with-in was now in control.

("Detective Lassiter is a great man. A lot like yourself, Dean. He is loyal. Strong and afraid to show how he really feels. But just like you, he truly loves Shawn. My brother and I are truly sorry for what you two have to loose and if there was another way, we would do it.")

"We know and Shawn and I made our choice that night, on that hill. I used him. I took his talent to be able to see the Hell-Hounds. I just didn't expect that there would be so many, let alone that they would attack anyone that would try and get in their way. It killed me to see Shawn ripped apart like that."

Shawn's eyes returned to normal and he hung his head. When he raised it back up, Shawn's eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, don't blame yourself or your brother. Dean and I," Shawn said as he looked deep into Dean's eyes, "as he said, made our choice to die that day or to give you a host, so you could be protected for this day. Dean ..."

"Shawn," Dean whispered back.

"I love you. Just as much as I love my Lassie and I always will."

"I love you too, Shawn," Dean replied before he lent in and pressed his lips to Shawn's.

As they stood there kissing, a shimmering light formed around them. As the kiss intensified, so did the light. As the kissed ended, the light shot up into the sky and then off towards the rocky point at the end of the bay.

Without a word and still holding hands, Dean and Shawn walked towards the rocks. It was the place where their lives were going to end and the gateway to heaven and hell would be opened.


	8. Putting the Plan into Action

Crowley sat on his throne and with boredom in his eyes, watched as another soul was getting tortured. He was bored. His life had become boring. Crowley had often found himself thinking back to the times he had spent with the Winchester boys and their sappy angel.

Screams were always echoing around hell, so when the sound of rock and roll rang out, demons stopped what they were doing. They all knew that sound. It was one of the Winchesters calling. Which meant that their king would be going to the surface soon.

While some hated the idea of their king being 'friends' with the enemy, others saw it as the opportunity to have some fun while the king was away.

Crowley flipped open the phone and looked at the caller ID. The name Moose flashed and a small smile crept onto the King of Hell's face. He liked both boys, but it was Moose's blood that ran through his own veins. And because of this, he felt more connected to the younger brother.

Pressing a button, Crowley answered. "Moose, what can I do for you?"

"About time, Crowley," Sam snapped down the line as he paced back and forth in Lassiter's kitchen. "Dean's in trouble and we need you."

"Please, Moose, tell me...when isn't your brother in trouble?"

"Do the words unnamed demon or angel mean anything to you?" Sam asked with a little louder than he meant to.

He knew, since Crowley was silent on the other end, he had touched a nerve with the demon. Finally, Crowley answered.

"I will be right there."

There was just the dial tone now coming down the line, so Sam hung up and turned to the other two that were watching him.

"Crowley's on his way," Sam said putting the phone into his pocket. Before he could take two steps, Crowley was in front of him.

"Crowley."

"Moose and where is...Ahhh ..." Crowley said as he turned around looking for Cas. "There he is. Castiel!"

"Crowley, we really don't have time for this and ..."

"Who are you?" Crowley said as he dismissed Cas and focused on Lassiter.

"A friend of mine," Sam answered. "Are you going to help us?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to do? If it is who you claim it to be, they are protected and..." Crowley stretched his neck before continuing, "Talking about protection, what happened to Squirrel's?"

"Dean's...the demon made Cas remove it. The protection tattoo was keeping it inside Dean. It couldn't get out."

"And you let it out. Where is Squirrel now?"

"We don't know," Castiel answered, making Crowley to turn back to him. "All we do know is that the demon is inside Dean and...the demon's angel brother is most likely inside a man called Shawn Spencer."

"Well...why do you need me?"

"We know that if," Sam moved beside Cas, which put him in-between Cas and Lassiter, "the demon leaves Dean, he will die and we have a feeling the same will happen to Shawn."

"That didn't answer my question, Moose."

"I have an idea to save them both," Lassiter pipped in. "But we needed another angel or a demon that can heal their meat suit for the idea to work."

Crowley tilted his head sightly as he studied Lassiter. "An ex-hunter, by any chance?"

"Have a problem with that," Lassiter growled as he took a step towards Crowley.

"No, just...you seem too intelligent to be one. Moose here, is the only one I've ever know." Crowley walked around Lassiter and over to Sam. "So, what is this idea?"

"That you and Cas possess Dean and Shawn after the demon and angel have left them. Then you two heal them."

"It could work." Crowley frowned. "Depending on how damaged the meat suit is, of course."

"Are you willing to help Dean?" Sam asked.

"No! Not him. I will do the other one." shaking his head, Crowley continued. "Sorry, Moose, but Squirrel's too...damaged for my liking and I don't want you blaming me if it goes wrong. Anyway, the angel that is in love with him should save him."

"What?" Castiel said standing up straight.

"Come on, Castiel. We all can see it. The way you look at him. The way you touch him and the way you do everything for him and..." Crowley looked at Sam before turning back to Cas. "Here is a secret you don't know. Dean loves you, too."

Castiel just stared at Crowley. How dare he say such things? Looking over at Sam, he saw that his friend was a little shocked, but more embarrassed then anything.

"We need to find Dean so we can do this," was all Cas could say.

"I think I know where they are," Lassiter said breaking the tension in the air.

"You do? Where?"

Lassiter nodded towards the window he was standing next to. "I think they are heading or already are where that light is. It's on one of the rocky points of the bay."

Everyone looked out the window. There in the distances was a light glow. Most people wouldn't have noticed it since it was day, but it was always different for a hunter.

"Then let's get going," Sam said as he headed towards the door.

"Just a second," Lassiter said as he picked up a knife off the table. Before anyone could say anything, Lassiter had thrown the knife, pinning Crowley to the wall.

"What the …?" Crowley sputtered.

Picking up another knife, Lassiter approached him. Crowley froze in place as Lassiter reached out. Putting his hand under Crowley's jacket, Lassiter pulled out the book.

"I believe this belongs to me," Lassiter growled.

Crowley swallowed hard. "I...was just ..."

"Crowley!" Sam snapped. "Really?"

Letting out a huff, Crowley dropped his shoulders. "Sorry," he apologised.

Lassiter took his book and put it back into the bookcase, while Sam let Crowley down. Rolling his eyes at Crowley, Sam then shook his head and walked out, followed by a sulking Crowley, Castiel and lastly, Lassiter.

Outside, they all climbed into the Impala and were on their way. They just hoped that they were in time to save those they loved.


	9. Thoughts

The silence in the Impala was deafening and unnerving. Turning on the music, Sam chuckled to himself as the words for the Nickelback song "Savin Me" started to ring out. Sam didn't believe in coincidences, but how could this not be one of those times. The clock to save Dean and Shawn was ticking away and Sam wondered if they would make it.

Sam was even wondering if they were doing the right thing. Saving Dean. That is...if it was truly Dean that was talking to them back in the bunker. Sam could have sworn that Dean had made his peace and was ready to die. But it could have easily been the demon trying to trick them into letting go. Whatever it was. He needed to see Dean. At least one more time.

Looking over at Lassiter, Sam could see that his friend was also in deep thought, most likely it was about Shawn, since he was Lassiter's lover. But the man still wore that poker face and wasn't giving anything away.

The truth was, Lassiter was thinking about Shawn and the night before. He knew that something was wrong. Yet, he kept his mouth closed in hopes he was wrong. Big mistake. He had let his skills as a hunter go rusty and because of that he couldn't see what was right in front of him. Even now, thinking back he could see all the warning signs. Signs that Spencer had something to do with the supernatural world. Or was it really true that love makes you blind.

Glancing in the side mirror, Lassiter could see the angel Castiel. He, or whatever he was, was just sitting there staring out the window. It was like he was confused. Was the so called King of Hell, Crowley, right? Had this angel fallen for a hunter and if so, what is this world coming to.

Castiel could feel Detective Lassiter's eyes on him. He would have returned the look, but he was too busy in his own thoughts to worry about an ex-hunter. Crowley's words had put him on edge, but was he right. Had he fallen in love with Dean? Castiel already knew the answer to that question. It was yes, but he just didn't want to admit it.

But Crowley had to be wrong about Dean. Dean was straight. He only dated woman. Why would he even thinks of looking at a screw-up like him? Even heaven doesn't want him. So, no, Crowley was wrong. There could never be anything between him and Dean. Crowley was just messing with his mind.

Letting out a sigh, Castiel shifted in his seat. It was going to be hard to enter Dean's body. Even worse if Dean refused the idea. What if Dean said no? Then it would have to be by force and that meant Crowley would have to heal Dean. God, how the thought of Crowley inside Dean stirred up feelings that Castiel never thought he would feel. It was bad enough, when they found out that Dean had had a demon inside him all these years, let alone that Crowley might have to violate him as well. Hearing Crowley groan, Castiel gave Crowley a glare.

Crowley had let out a huff. He was getting bored. It would have been quicker if he and Castiel had just flown there, but he also understood why Sam and this Lassiter guy wanted to be there as well. Giving Lassiter a glance, he wondered how someone like him had gotten his hands on The Book of the Beginning. But no matter what, once all of this was finished, he was going to get that damn book. He just needed to bide his time.

As the Impala moved through the streets of Santa Barbara, Dean and Shawn had arrived at the spot. They were growing weaker with each step and even though the sun was warming the air and everything around them, they were feeling cold. Cold and numb. Shivering, Dean and Shawn collapsed on the sand. Sitting up, Dean pulled Shawn closer to him. Holding on to the last living thing he would ever see again.

Dean then prayed. He prayed that Sammy would be safe and protected. That...the angels would kept their promises and that Sammy, when it was his time, really did have a place for him in heaven. He also hoped that Castiel would heal fully and return to heaven as the hero he truly was.

Funny enough, Dean's thoughts even turned to Crowley. That his reign over hell will be forever. It might have been a weird request, but better it is, better the devil you know. As his eyes slid closed, thoughts of his baby came to him. But he knew that Sammy would take good care of her. Just like he always had.

Shawn couldn't feel anything now. Not even Dean's arms around him. He was too cold. Too numb, but he could see them all there. His Dad, his Mum, Gus, Chief Vick, Juliet and McNab. How could his life have come down to just these few people? Simple, he had never stayed in one place long enough to get close to anyone else but them.

Off in the corner of his eye was his Lassie. The only one that managed to break down his walls and get close. Lassie stood there, arms crossed and a stern look frozen on his face. Shawn wanted to say he was sorry, but he was too cold to move any part of his body and that included his mouth. He just hoped that his detective would recover from this and move on, just like he knew the others would.

Shawn didn't want to go to sleep. He just wanted to look at Lassie for as long as he could. He wanted the man he loved to be the last thing he saw. But he also had a funny feeling that he was losing his mind because all of a sudden he saw Lassiter walked straight through his own image.

"Shawn!" Lassiter called out as he approached the two men sitting on the sand. Reaching down he checked their pulses. "They're still alive," he called out.


	10. Yes or No. That is the Question.

As soon as they heard Lassiter's words, Sam and Castiel rushed forward to Dean. They tried to pull the two men apart, but it was like they were frozen together.

"It's no good," Lassiter said as he kneeled beside Shawn. It was now he felt something on his hand. Lifting it up he and the rest saw the sticky red liquid. "Blood!"

They all stared at the blood on Lassiter's hands for a second before Crowley interrupted.

"Amateurs," he said as he pushed past Castiel. "You just need them to be able to use their mouths, right? To say yes for him and for us to get in?" Castiel stared at Crowley, confused at what he was getting at, but nodded his agreement on needing Dean to say yes. "Then we just need to unfreeze that part of them."

Crowley reached down and touched both Shawn and Dean on the head. His hands started to glow red. After a few moments, Crowley removed his hands. Both Shawn's and Dean's heads moved away from each other and straightened up.

"Dean," Sam and Castiel called out.

Lassiter placed a hand on the side of Shawn's face. "Spencer, are you there?"

They watched as the two men blinked and then their eyes changed colours.

"Damn it," Lassiter snapped. "You better tell me that Spencer is still in there."

Shawn's head turned towards Lassiter. Its bright blue eyes looked cold. There was no sign that Spencer was anywhere inside.

("Detective Lassiter, you and your friends are interfering with God's work.") The angel said weakly.

"That wouldn't be the first time for us," Sam snapped at the Angel. He was worried about Dean and wasn't in the mood for any of this.

("You're brother and Shawn are still alive,") The demon with-in Dean answered. (But time is growing short and if you are still here when time is up, you will become part of the gateway, too.")

"Do you actually need Dean and Shawn for this?" Castiel asked.

The angel with-in answered. ("No! They were just the last of many hosts that helped protect us. We never meant for them to get hurt. But when we met them, they had already been ripped apart by a Hell Hound. We fixed what we could but...it is not enough to keep them alive once we leave their bodies.")

"What would you say if we said we had a way to save them?" Lassiter asked.

("If that is possible…that you can save them, then do it.") The demon and angel spoke in unison.

"It means, me and...him," Crowley added as he pointed at Castiel, "joining you two inside of them." He finished off, pointing at Dean and Shawn's bodies.

("And once we leave,") the demon with-in said as he thought out what Crowley was saying, ("you will keep them alive and heal them. Right?")

Lassiter was a little taken aback when he saw the glimmer of hope in Shawn's eyes. Looking up at Sam he nodded his head.

"Yes," Castiel answered. "But...I need permission to enter Dean's body. From Dean, not you."

("Understood, but you also need to understand that anything inside the rocks will become part of the gateway. You will only have a few seconds to get them out and your own vessel and meat suit.") The Demon with-in said in a serious voice.

"Well, once Castiel and Crowley have left their bodies, Lassiter and I will drag them out. Then you will only have to worry about getting yourselves, Dean and Shawn out in time," Sam said swallowing.

He hoped that all of this will go off without any trouble, namely, Dean saying no to Castiel.

("Then, let's do this,") The angel with-in added.

With that, Shawn and Lassiter's eyes returned to normal. Dean looked around him like he was just waking up from a sleep. Confusion was etched on his face. Confusion and pain. "What's...going on?" Then his eyes fell onto Castiel, who had knelt down in front of him. "Cas?"

"Dean, I need you to say yes to this."

"Yes...to what?"

"To me using you as a vessel. So I can save your life?"

"Wha ..." Again Dean screwed up his face in pain. "Whatever...yes...I say yes."

Castiel smiled as he stood up. Dean's eyes followed him, causing his head to tilt up as well. Castiel then raised his head up and the white light that was his grace left the empty shell of Jimmy Novak and entered Dean. Sam was quick enough to catch the body before it hit the ground. As he picked it up, Crowley walked over to Lassiter.

"Don't even think of messing with my meat suit." He snarled into Lassiter's face, before he, too, raised his head and the black smoke left his body and entered Shawn's.

Lassiter caught Crowley's meat suit just as Sam had done with Dean and they started to half carry and half drag them out.

"Once you are past the sand and onto the rocks, you will be safe, Lassie," Shawn shouted out after them.

Lassiter smiled at Shawn, "When this is finished, we need to talk."

Shawn gave Lassiter a sad smile back. He was too weak to do anything else.

Once they were past the sand, Lassiter put Crowley's body down. He then helped Sam to get Castiel's body down the rocky slope to the sand below. They then did the same for Crowley's body. Sitting both bodies against the rocks. Lassiter and Sam sat down to rest and wait.


	11. Meeting of Minds

Sam and Lassiter sat there against the rock. Neither talked nor moved. Between them lay two bodies that looked like they were asleep but, truth to be told, they were just two dead bodies. There was no breathing. No heart beat and no life at all. Instead, the so called life, a demon and an angel, was above them trying to save those they loved.

Lassiter bit his lip. Something was on his mind, but he wasn't sure how to ask the question. So he tried to at least start up a conversation. It was funny, he thought, but when he and Sam meet, they never have trouble talking.

"So, you're friends with the King of Hell?" Lassiter listened as Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah, we've been through a lot together."

"Like?"

"Well, when we first met Crowley, he was still a crossroads demon. Believe it or not, he wanted, just as much as me and Dean, to stop the Apocalypse. Actually, Crowley just wanted to stop Lucifer." Sam voice had grown low and he was looking at the sand that he was running through his fingers.

"I take it that you did stop it? The Apocalypse, I mean."

"Yes," Sam said nodding his head. "After being the one that started it, I stopped it. But I have a funny feeling that Lucifer also helped me." He looked over to Lassiter, who was watching him with full interest. Taking a deep breath, Sam continued. "Dean was the first key to opening the locks to the cage to let Lucifer out and I was the last key. Then we found out that we were Lucifer's and Michael's true vessels. We refused and the fight with the angels started."

"Wow, tough start."

"Not really. We ended up with Castiel being our friend...and Crowley. Over the years, we just became...family, I guess."

"Who's Gabriel?"

Finally, Lassiter had the nerve to ask the question he really want to know about. He watched as Sam blushed a little and guilt washed over his face.

"Gabriel was an archangel. The brother of Michael and Lucifer. He was hiding here on Earth, to avoid his brothers' fighting. I guess he did what every brother or sister wished they could do."

"Was he a friend, too?"

"Not really. When we met him, Gabriel was living the life of a Trickster, but after the truth was revealed, he started to try and help us. It just wasn't fair that Lucifer killed him."

Lassiter could see what he wanted to see. Sam had fallen for this angel Gabriel, and fallen hard. He knew what he needed to do, but right now, wasn't the time to do it. Letting out a deep sigh, the two men once again fell silent and looked out over the water.

Meanwhile, above them, not too much had happened. Dean and Shawn were still hugging each other, but their bodies had started to warm up. They were unconscious and found themselves walking around inside their own minds.

Dean wandered around a bit, until he walked into a white room. There in the room, standing in the middle talking, were Castiel, Crowley, Shawn and who he guessed was the angel and demon that he and Shawn had been protecting.

"Dean," Shawn called out as he rushed over and gave the surprised hunter a hug.

Returning the hug, Dean looked over at the rest of them. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn that he saw jealousy flash in Cas's eyes when he looked at him. Untangling himself from Shawn, the two men joined the others.

"Sorry I'm late to the meeting," Dean said smiling, but when he felt the tension amongst the group, he asked, "What's going on?" When he didn't get an answer, Dean turned to Shawn. "Well, what's wrong, Shawn?"

Shawn's response was to pull away from Dean. He wrapped his arms around his chest and shrugged his shoulders, trying to hide his head which was now looking down. Shawn then walked around the group so he was as far from Dean as he could be. After a few more moments, the silence was broken.

("Shawn is refusing to let the demon Crowley save him.") The angel finally answered.

Dean couldn't understand why Shawn would do this. "Shawn, why?"

"I ..." Shawn started to say, only pausing to look at everyone else. When he looked back at Dean, Shawn continued. "I've come all this way. I'm not abandoning them now."

"What do you mean?"

("We've told the King of Hell and the Keeper of Heaven to take you and Shawn to safety, but...Shawn thinks he can help us complete our mission. So he won't leave.") The Demon answered.

("Time is growing short,") the angel added. ("And if you are still here when the time runs out, your bodies and souls will become part of the gateway, too.")

"But you're not going to tell him why I don't want to go, are you?" Shawn snapped. Turning to Dean, Shawn added. "They can't do it. They don't have the strength to complete their mission. They used too much of their energy keeping us alive and now ..." Shawn was nearly in tears when he finished.

"That is why you're so weak." Crowley butted in. "Keeping them alive and using your powers trying to heal them has used up what you need to do your mission."

("Yes,") The angel and demon said together.

("We are sorry that we have put you through all of this, maybe for nothing. But you shouldn't throw your life away.") Added the Demon.

"It can't be for nothing and I'm with Shawn," Dean said as he looked straight at Castiel. "I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving either. Cas...I ..."

"Great, then I'm out of here. Goodbye, Squirrel," Crowley tipped his head and was just about to leave, but Castiel stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I may know a way to help you complete your mission."

("How?") The angel asked.

"Crowley and I could give you some of our energy. Enough for you to complete your mission, but still leave us enough to get Shawn and Dean to safety."

"Now wait a minute," Crowley barked. "I didn't sign up for this and ..."

"And you will do as you are told, Crowley," Dean yelled back as he grabbed the King of Hell by the front of his shirt.

"Okay...okay, I'll do it," Crowley said as he backed down. He figured if Dean was this pissed off, God knows how Moose will react if he left his brother behind.

"So how do we do this, Castiel?" Dean said turning back to the shocked angel.

"Crowley and I should only have to touch the angel and demon."

Dean and Shawn stepped back as the other four faced each other. Holding hands, they started to glow. It only took a second before it was over, but they could see that the angel and demon were a lot better.

("We now have the strength to complete our mission. Thank you!") The demon said smiling.

("And by the feel of it, just in time.") The angel added. ("It is time to return to your own bodies, then we will leave. You must get their bodies out as soon as we leave.")

"We will," Castiel answered. "Just one thing?"

("What do you need to know?") The demon asked.

"Why do you keep referring to me as the keeper of heaven?"

The angel and Demon smiled at Castiel.

("Because that is who you are. When the time comes, you will be the keeper of heaven. As God has written it. Now go, it is time.") Answered the angel.

While the angel was talking to Castiel, the demon was talking to Dean. ("He loves you, but you need to take the first step. Tell him how you feel or you will lose Castiel forever.")

"But ..." Dean didn't get to finish off what he was going to say.

Instead he found himself in the dark and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was Sam.


	12. Handing Over the Book

"Castiel," Dean called out as he sat up looking around him.

He was now sitting on sand. Behind him was the rocky point, only now there was a lot more rocks, shaped like a falling down castle. Sitting on the sand, leaning against the rocks were Castiel and Crowley. Pushing Sam aside, Dean crawled over to where Castiel was.

"Cas," Dean called out again.

"He and Crowley haven't left you and Shawn yet," Sam said confused by his brother's actions.

"What ..." Dean was again interrupted, but this time it was because Castiel's grace was leaving his body.

Dean watched as the white glowing light entered the body he had become so accustomed to. Out the corner of his eye, he also saw that Crowley, too, was returning to his meat suit. As he watched life return to his angel's body, Dean let out a deep sigh.

Once they were sure everyone was accounted for, they checked out the gateway. Even though it looked solid enough, they could also tell that it was hollow. When Crowley and Castiel touched it, they disappeared, only to reappear a second later.

"Where did you two go?" Lassiter asked. He was still standing at the bottom of the rocks, holding Shawn as close to him as he could.

"We entered the gateway. The angel and demon said they will be out to talk to us in a second." Castiel answered, and a second later a swirling mass of intertwining black smoke and white light exited the rocks.

("We once again want to thank you for all you have done.") Everyone was a little surprised to hear two voices, but they were talking as one. ("From this day forth, all demons and angels can only exit and enter heaven and hell through this gateway. All of you have played your parts well. Dean and Shawn, we own you so much. The sacrifices you were both willing to make, proved that you are truly great men.")

Dean and Shawn glanced at each other for a second before brushing off what was just said. Neither of them believed that they had done anything special.

("As for you, King of Hell and Keeper of Heaven. You, too, had taken a great chance by risking your lives in order to save Dean and Shawn. You even went further, by giving us some of your power, so we could complete our mission. For that, we are forever in your debt.

And we haven't forgotten you, Sam and Carlton. You may not think you have done anything, but you did come up with a way to save Dean and Shawn. You made sure that Castiel and Crowley's host bodies were safe. One day, you will be rewarded for your kindness.

We now must return to the gateway. Thank you again.")

With that, the black mass disappeared into the rocks, leaving the six men just standing there.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Lassiter said after he recovered. "I think we need to get going too. How about going back to mine and Shawn's place to talk about what happened today."

"You mean that, Lassie? That...that you still want to be with me after I lied like I did."

"I love you, Shawn and always will. So yes, I still want to be with you. Anyway, I wasn't completely honest with you either."

"I love you too, Lassie," Shawn's bounce had returned, along with his full glowing smile. Shawn then pulled Lassiter into a deep kiss. Breaking apart, Shawn whispered. "I really do love you."

Lassiter smiled happily back at Shawn and then looked around at the four men, that were trying to look everywhere else but at them. Clearing his throat, Lassiter felt the heat rise in his cheeks. "We better get going."

"Well, although I enjoyed all of this," Crowley butted in, "I won't be joining you. Ruling hell and all ..."

"Crowley," Dean called out as he walked over to the king of hell. "Thank you. We couldn't have done this if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome, Squirrel...Moose," Crowley then said as he turned to Sam. "I will catch you both later." And with that Crowley was gone.

With his arm wrapped around Shawn, Lassiter lead the way back to the Impala, followed by Sam, Castiel and Dean. Soon they were heading back to Lassiter's. Sam wasn't driving for two reasons. The first one was simple, he didn't know where Lassiter lived and the second reason was because he was feeling light headed.

In fact, so was Shawn. That is why everyone was concerned when both men stumbled up the pathway to Lassiter's front door.

"Don't worry about us," Dean said brushing off Castiel's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Shawn added as he lent up against the wall. "It's just that our heads are a little light. We're used to having someone else in our heads," Shawn finished off by pointing at his head.

"Of course you will be. Come on," Lassiter said as he unlocked the door. "I'm sure Crowley will be getting a little angry by now."

"What do you ..." Dean's words were cut off as he entered the house, to find Crowley sitting on the couch. "I thought you were heading back to hell, Crowley."

"I changed my mind."

"And the fact that you are sitting under a Demon trap doesn't help either, does it?" Lassiter said looking up. Everyone followed suit and saw the trap on the roof.

"Look ..." Crowley started to say before Lassiter cut him off.

"Look...nothing. You came here to get my book, but I out smarted you. Anyway, I'm giving it to Sam to keep."

"Can I go then?"

"Sure," Lassiter said as he reached up and put a line across the trap. "Just remember. I'm an ex-hunter, not a dead one."

Crowley showed his discontent by giving a small huff before leaving. Shawn shook his head in disbelief at how arrogant the king of hell could be.

"Well, I'm going to make myself some coffee, anyone else want some?"

"Better off making a pot, Shawn," Lassiter replied.

"Gotcha," Shawn answered as he headed into the kitchen leaving Lassie, the two hunters and the angel alone.

"What's this book?" Dean asked confused.

"It's the Book of the Beginning," Lassiter started to explained. "It was the first book ever written and it was written by both angels and demons. It was how we knew about the angel and demon with-in you and Shawn. Sam," Lassiter added as he looked straight at Sam. "I will give you the book when you leave. Not before."

'That's fine and you don't need to ..."

"It needs to be somewhere safe and if I can't trust a Man of Letters, who can I trust."

Just then, Shawn appeared with the pot of coffee and some sandwiches. They all took a seat around the small coffee table and started talking. Dean and Shawn told Cas, Sam and Lassiter about how they had meet, then it was Sam's and Lassiter's time and finally, Dean and Sam filled everyone in about their lives and how they met Castiel.

It was around six that night before Dean, Sam and Castiel headed home. After they had all climbed into the Impala, Lassiter passed Sam a wooden box.

"The book is inside with the magnifying glass and a few other things I had kept. Sam, I have marked a certain part in the book that I think you really need to read. But do it when you get home."

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as he took the box.

"Yes, it will be safe with you. Especially since Crowley now knows that I have it."

"I will take good care of it and thank you."

"Dean, you have a good brother here. Take good care of him."

"Thanks, and the same for Shawn. I know he can be a pain in the butt, but he's a good man."

Lassiter smiled and nodded at Dean before he and Shawn watched them drive off and as the red tail lights turn the corner and disappeared out of sight, they went back inside. Once inside, Lassiter pulled Shawn into a kiss.

"Shawn?"

Yes, Lassie?"

"I love you and I want everyone else to know how much I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Lassie. I will marry you." Shawn replied, before kissing Lassiter again.

After the kiss ended, they cleaned up the leftover food and then headed to bed.


	13. The End and the Start of Something New

The drive back to the bunker was a quiet one. They all had something on their minds and they were trying to work it out.

For Sam, it was the box on his lap and its contents that his mind was on. Other than wondering what the other stuff was, he wondered about the part that Carlton had marked for him.

As for Castiel, he was still worried by the fact that he couldn't sense or see the demon that had possessed Dean. He was also worried about these strange feelings that kept appearing when he was around Dean. Especially the feelings that started after he realised that Dean and Shawn had been lovers.

Dean was driving, so he should have been concentrating on the road. But he couldn't stop his mind thinking about the box on Sam's lap and the book within it. His mind also kept going back to what the demon with-in had said to him about having to make the first move or he would lose Castiel forever. Why would he lose Castiel? Was it something to do with them calling him the Keeper of Heaven? Whatever it was, Dean was sure he could never lose Castiel.

When they got back to the bunker, they were all too tired to do much, so they all headed off to their respective rooms to sleep. Sam took the box with him. But like in the Impala, their thoughts wouldn't leave them alone and it took a long time to for them get to sleep.

Even Castiel slept. It had been a hard few days and his body needed recharging. He had never understood sleep, after all, he was an angel and by nature they didn't sleep. But the longer he was on Earth, Castiel found he had taken up the habits of humans and that included lying on a bed at night. The first few weeks it was just him lying there, but after a while he found himself falling asleep and even dreaming.

When he finally fell asleep, his dreams were strange. Full of colours and movement, but finally it settled down and he found himself facing Dean, but not Dean. It was a demon possessed Dean and he was smirking at him.

"You had your chance and now he is mine," the demon growled, its black eyes glowing with joy.

"No, Dean is...mine," Castiel found himself replying, but before he could do anything the demon and Dean were gone.

"Dean ..." Castiel called out as he sat up. Looking around, he found himself in his own room in the bunker, but a second later, a half dressed Dean came racing into his room.

Angel blade at the ready, Dean let out a sigh of relief when he realised that there was no threat to Castiel.

"Cas, you okay?"

"Dean, I ..." Castiel was still confused. What in the world could that type of dream mean?

"Were you having a nightmare?"

"I guess so, but it was so real, I ..." Castiel paused when he looked back at Dean and saw his bare chest.

Dean screwed up his face in confusion as to what Castiel was looking at, that was until he realised that it was him. "I...heard you scream, didn't have time to dress."

"Sorry, I just ..." Castiel looked away, trying to focus on anything that wasn't Dean, but he couldn't. That was, until he felt himself getting hard.

"Cas," Dean was now speaking softly as he approached the bed and sat down.

He then put a finger under Castiel's chin and lifted his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. Dean studied Castiel's eyes for a moment before the words from the demon entered his mind again about losing Cas if he didn't make the first move. So he did. Leaning in, Dean pressed their lips together.

It was soft and tender, but unlike all the other kisses he'd had, Dean found this one just felt right. Breaking apart, Dean barely moved his lips, instead he pressed his forehead against Castiel's.

"Sorry, I just...I need you, Cas."

"Dean, don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I...love you too much to do that, Cas."

"I love you too, Dean." and with that, they kissed again.

This time it was deeper and more friction between them. Slowly, Castiel started to lay back down with Dean crawling onto the bed beside him. Dean's hands wandered over Castiel's body, making their way down under the blankets.

But their exploration of each other's bodies and mouths came to an end when the sound of Sam calling their names entered Castiel's room.

"I think Sam needs us," Castiel whispered as Dean placed tender kisses on his neck.

"Yeah, but I think you and I need to talk later...okay?"

"Anything you want, Dean. Anything!"

Smiling, Dean gave Castiel one more quick kiss before heading back to his room to get his shirt. Once Dean left, Castiel got dressed and then headed downstairs.

As Dean passed Castiel's room, he glanced in and saw that the angel was already gone. Thinking about what had just happened brought a smile to his face. The Demon was right, now he had to do whatever he could to keep Castiel from leaving him.

As he walked down the stairs, Dean found Sam sitting at the table with Castiel leaning over him looking at the book that Detective Lassiter had given them.

"What's up?"

"It seems that no one dies."

"As in …?"

"As in...No one! Humans die and we either go to heaven or hell. Demons die and they end up back in hell. Monsters die they go to Purgatory. An angel dies and ..."

"That is it for us," Castiel interrupted.

"That's what we all thought, but no. Just like everything else, an angel's grace goes to a place called ...The Garden."

"As in, the garden in heaven that we went to?"

"I think so," Sam said as he leaned back on the chair. "But the best thing is, we can restore any angel we want to."

"It says that?" Dean asked as he picked up the book.

"Yes, it does, but...we have to be in the garden and find the angel's flower."

"Just one flower?" Dean said raising his eyebrows. He wasn't too sure how all the angels that they had killed be inside just one flower. "Cas, do you know what this angel flower looks like?"

"Not one flower. There is are many types of angel flowers, one for each angel. So Gabriel's grace in contained in a flower just for him. It means, we can get Gabriel back," Sam finished off as he grabbed the book back from Dean.

"Why Gabriel? Why not Gadreel or Balthazar?" Dean asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Because," Sam started to say, until he looked up and saw Dean and Castiel staring at him. "I...I just used him as an example. He got a raw deal helping us."

Right, so how do we do this?" Dean asked as he joined Castiel looking over Sam's shoulder.

Dean didn't mention the fact that he saw Sam blushing when he was questioned about Gabriel. He could tease his brother about his crush later, when Gabriel and the others are brought back. And also, for now, he will keep his and Castiel's growing relationship a secret.

As Sam read about finding which flower belonged to which angel, Dean reached out and took Castiel's hand.

The End


End file.
